A Crack in reality
by Benignsterben
Summary: Due to the gods interference in Naruto's universe, the Shinigami tries to fix the problem with the aid of the Juubi and Kaguya from another universe to help train and nurture Naruto to fix the problem the gods have caused. Godlike Naruto/ Rinne-Sharingan Naruto/ Juubi jinchuuriki/Sage of six paths Naruto/Harem. Fem. Juubi, Fem. Kyuubi. Adopted from Syareoo
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction that I adopted from Syareoo**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear, The creator of this story is Syareoo I just wrote the story**

 **Chapter 1**

Time sat still for all those that were present in the war torn battlefield of the 4th shinobi world war. The shinju tree still contained all the shinobi that are trapped in the infinite tsukuyomi. The field was silent save for the revived Hokages who were currently planning a way to save all those trapped in the infinite tsukuyomi. As they were planning, none of the revived Hokages noticed a man observing them plan on how to break the infinite tsukuyomi while team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki along with Kakashi's former teammate Obito Uchiha; fight the released Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Meanwhile the one being that nobody accounted for that was watching all this proceed from both the Senju tree and inside of Kaguya was the spirit known as the Juubi. Despite all the actions that occurred during the battle between the Juubi and the Shinobi alliance, the Juubi was conscious through it all despite the belief that both Madara and Obito had full control of the Juubi.

What they didn't know was that during the revival of the Juubi it's subconscious would be present to instinctively protect it from any harm for a short time frame until it can fully awaken to its true being. When it did awaken, what it saw sickened to its core of all the bloodshed that was caused due to the manipulation of the Two Uchihas. However no matter what it did it couldn't break free much to it's confusion, when it investigated this phenomenon it discovered that all the beings on the plane had it's was furious beyond belief and it vowed revenge n the ones that took it's power. First however it must gain the knowledge from the flow of chakra from the world, upon reading the waves of chakra it was astounded by what it saw.

A being named Kaguya stole its power by eating the fruit that it made every thousand years and used its power to bring peace to the world. Later on she gave birth to two sons whom had pieces of the Juubi's power in different forms to which it saw as a strange occurrence. After some time Kaguya became corrupted due to the vast power she held and tried to use one of the most dangerous techniques in existence the infinite tsukuyomi only to be foiled by her two sons much to the Juubi's joy. What happened next sickened it, Kaguya became the Juubi's tailed beast form and was drained of all her power that became the nine tailed beasts and her body was sealed into the soon to be named moon due to the technique **Chibaku Tensei (** **Catastrophic Planetary Construction** **)** by her son Hagoromo or how people refer to him the _rikudo sennin_ (sage of six paths). With insult to injury, Hagoromo seals the fake Juubi away inside of himself becoming the first jinchuuriki.

The tailed beasts were interesting for each one held a different aspect of the Juubi's personality. What truly made it feel pity was the beginning of their memories that the Juubi accessed where they viewed the _rikudo sennin_ as a father when he passed away after creating them. However that feeling soon turned to anger as the memories from the tailed beasts were fully displayed that portrayed how they were hunted for their power and the threat they posed for only living a peaceful life. If the anger couldn't get worse it erupted when the tailed beasts were hunted and captured by the Shodaime Hokage under the pretense of peace. The only thing that made the Juubi more enraged was how they were treated.

The tailed beasts were treated as bargaining chips as deterrents of war and sealed away either inside of items to people who were ostracized by their entire population for being something that they had no choice in. The anger became greater as the memories flowed to reveal all the battles that the named jinchuuriki faced in the name of their homes. However despite all their efforts they were still treated as nothing more than monsters. As the Juubi was about to sever the connection it paused as the memories of the nine tails the _Kyuubi no Yoko_ surfaced from the torrent of the abysmal memories. Apparently the Kyuubi was attacked its entire life and later was controlled by the men that were controlling it Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, to which led the Kyuubi to be sealed on both attempts. Despite all this, the jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi were well treated by the populace of Konoha due to being sealed inside of the Uzumaki bloodline.

The memories that were being processed brought joy due to the good memories that each container had with the ones they live with. Then it turned to horror and outrage as it viewed how the masked man Obito Uchiha had taken the Kyuubi's current container Kushina Uzumaki's newborn son as a hostage in order to capture the jinchuuriki. What ensued onward was the short night that was later known as the nine tails attack by the villagers. The Juubi's heart wrenched as Kushina's child became the new Jinchuriki of the nine tails. What made it more morbid was the loss of the new container's parents who named the child Naruto in commemoration of the only book of naruto's father Minato Namikaze sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin only nonpornographic novel "The tales of an utterly gutsy shinobi".

The Juubi saw Naruto's childhood from Konoha that the Juubi saw as a peaceful village now turned into hell due to Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki being known by the populace and the misunderstanding of fuinjutsu. It saw Naruto being kicked out of the orphanage, starving on the streets, being beaten by angry mobs that soon turned to momentary respite that turned to outrage as the villagers then abandoned the building and overcharged for all the necessities that are needed for anybody to live. However, the Juubi took reprieve in the fact that the building wasn't vandalised too much, the ramen stand Ichiraku Ramen gave Naruto food that much to the horror of the Juubi, showed that the kid was a near bottomless stomach for the food that he proclaims is "the food of the gods". Other noticeable aspects would be the Sandaime Hokage who considered Naruto as a grandson and tried his best to make sure that he was living comfortable as he could with the village.

Time passed on as more memories came as Naruto progressed in life and eventually entered the ninja academy where hopeful civilians and clan heirs attend in order to become full fledge Konoha shinobi. Naruto's time in the academy was a joke as the only ones who took the school serious were a few civilians and the clan heirs. The teachers tried to subtly ensure that the boy failed by giving outdated books, giving unreasonable questions and tampering with the equipment given along with teaching the students how to fight. The only people that were nice to Naruto was Iruka, the chunin teacher for Naruto's class and the young Hyuuga heiress who Naruto apparently saved from weak academy students. However despite all the odds, Naruto persevered albeit being the last in the class with the strong belief that being Hokage will ensure that the people will treat him better.

As the time in the academy came to a close, the Juubi became disgusted with how Naruto didn't pass due to the biased opinion that everybody will be tested on the same standards as everyone else, especially with the **Bushin no jutsu (Clone technique).** Where Naruto who had a large chakra reserve due to his Uzumaki blood and being a jinchuriki. That disgust became hate with the chunin instructor Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the sealed scroll of forbidden Jutsu. To which became satisfaction as Naruto used one of the techniques to defeat mizuki, his soon to be signature **Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone Technique)** and the advanced version **Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi shadow clone technique).**

After the incident Naruto became a full fledge ninja that went on many adventures with his team consisting of their sensei Kakashi Hatake, and his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. The adventures that he went on were numerous, but the ones that stood out most beneficial as a shinobi was the land of waves where Naruto created his own nindo (ninja code) and learned the true essence of losing a teammate albeit temporarily. Soon time passed and the chunin exams came that led to the invasion of Konoha by Orochimaru using both **otogakure no sato (Village hidden in the Sound)** and **Sunagakure no sato (Village hidden in the Sand),** and naruto's fight and befriending of his first jinchuriki opponent Gaara the jinchuriki of Shukaku. The entire event was beneficial due to Naruto truly now understanding loss with the death of the Sandaime.

Time kept going as the new Hokage, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin took charge of Konoha. The times that came led to more experiences that will aid Naruto in the future. Then, the day to which his teammate Sasuke Uchiha left the village for Orochimaru who offered him power to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha who massacred the entire Uchiha clan in a single night much to the Kyuubi's delight. The fights that came due to the mission was beneficial for all those that were involved. Soon the fight between Sasuke and Naruto came where both of the teammates fought at the valley of the end where Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fought. As the battle progressed, both teammates fought till the end where both opponents used their signature jutsus the **Chidori(1000 birds)** and the **Rasengan(Spiralling Sphere)** for Sasuke and Naruto respectively. The battle ended in Sasuke's win and with him leaving the village of Konoha.

Soon Naruto left Konoha with his godfather Jiraiya for a training period in order to fill his promise of finding Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha. After his return, an organization called the Akatsuki started their hunt for the bijuu and their containers. The first to go was Shukaku from the new Kazekage, Gaara. He fought against the Akatsuki and defended the village at his capture. Konoha then sent a team in order to save Gaara that led to Naruto facing the two Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori. The fight was hard but in the end Naruto managed to win but his friend Gaara died after his bijuu was extracted. The suna elder lady Chiyo brought Gaara back at the cost of her life.

As time past the Akatsuki continued their hunt, meanwhile, Naruto managed to find Sasuke again however he was still not at the level to bring Sasuke back. Soon after two Akatsuki members named Hidan and Kakuzu appeared and in a Mission with team 10 encountered the nicknamed "immortal duo" and engaged them. The battle that ensued led to the death of Team 10's sensei Asuma Sarutobi. After news spread of this event, Naruto focused harder in his training at the time to create a new technique that will aid him in his fight against the Akatsuki. When the "immortal duo" appeared again, Team 10 fought to avenge their sensei with the help of Kakashi Hatake. Near the end of the battle, Naruto appeared and with his new technique, the **Fuuton:** **Rasenshuriken (Wind release: Spiralling Shuriken),** defeated Kakuzu while Team 10 defeated Hidan thus the two immortals were no more.

During this time, Jiraiya ventured into **Amegakure no Sato (Village hidden in the Rain),** in order to gather any information about the Akatsuki. What ensued was a one sided fight with the Akatsuki leader pain where Jiraiya was killed not before he sent a message to Konoha with information on pain. With the information received, Naruto left for mount. Myoboku for training with the toads in the art of **Senjutsu (Sage art).** During Naruto's training Konoha was targeted by pain who was seeking to capture the Kyuubi. Though Konoha fought to the last man, pain destroyed the village leaving only the few ninja and civilians still alive due to Tsunade's efforts.

When Naruto arrived all he found was a destroyed Konoha with the leader of the Akatsuki standing in the center of the devastation. What ensued was one of Naruto's strongest opponents thus far. The fight soon led outside of the village due to the Kyuubi gaining control due to Naruto seeing his classmate Hinata being cut down in front of him with pain to which during her intervention she confessed her feelings to Naruto. The fight would have led to the release of the nine tails but it was foiled by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze who fixed the seal on Naruto and revealed himself as his father. The fight soon ended where Naruto won against pain and confronted Nagato, the one who used the persona of pain. When they met, both sides traded ideas and beliefs where Nagato using the last of his life force to revive all the people killed during his attack.

At the end, Naruto was hailed as a hero and peace was restored. That however did not last, due to Sasuke's actions the Yondaime Raikage A, called for Sasuke's head and for a five Kage summit at **Tetsu no kuni (Iron country).** During this time Naruto traveled to the Kage summit in order to convince the Raikage to uplift the bounty on Sasuke. When the kage summit occurred, events soon unfolded where a masked member of the Akatsuki known as Tob arrived and declared war on the five great shinobi nations under the guise of Madara Uchiha.

What occurred next was a moment in history occurred where all five shinobi villages banded together to combat the new threat. In order to stop the Akatsuki, the last two jinchuriki Killer B and Naruto, were shipped off to a secret location where Naruto will gain control of the Kyuubi. Meanwhile the combined forces of the **Tetsu no Kuni** samurai and the five great shinobi villages fought against the army gathered by Tobi where clones of an artificial human named Zetsu and the **Edo Tensei** summons of Kabuto Yakushi the former right hand man Orochimaru.

During the fighting of the fourth great shinobi war, Naruto's training was complete where with the help of Killer B, he left the training ground where they were at and join the fight against Tobi. With Naruto's help, the fighting soon turned to the shinobi alliance's side until the real Uchiha Madara appeared in a **Edo Tensei (Impure world ressurection)** summon. The fighting soon turned to the point where it soon became a stalemate that ended when the revealed Obito released the fake Juubi from its prison and soon became the new Juubi jinchuuriki, much to the true Juubi's annoyance. What occurred next was the true plan of Uchiha Madara.

The fight soon turned to a one sided massacre that could have gotten worse except for the _Rikudo Sennin's_ interference. Naruto and his former teammate gained the powers of the sage to which they fought Madara to a standstill until Madara absorbed the true Juubi Shinju form and enacted the plans of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki where he became the vessel for Kaguya not before Madara used the Infinite Tsukuyomi and trapped everyone except for the **Edo Tensei** Hokages, that now leads up to the current point in time.

As the Juubi was sifting through the memories of all the jinchuurikis, the fight with Kaguya soon came to an end with Team 7's win. However right before Kaguya could be sealed, the Juubi attacked. The Juubi soon used all of its power and retrieved all of the stolen power from Kaguya. It's actions caught all sides off guard when the Juubi manifested itself and stole Kaguya's power. Before they could act, the Juubi created several arms that created hand seals in a familiar order to the shinobi nearby.

Soon the battlefield became cold as the Shinigami appeared in all of it's morbid glory. As the Shinigami appeared, the Juubi enacted its final plan.

" **Shinigami, I offer my soul for the price of my own sealing.** "

As those words left the Juubi's mouth, all those that heard this were shocked beyond belief, even the _Rikudo Sennin_ and the Shinigami. Before anybody could voice anything the Juubi continued.

" **You know as well as I that my interference and power in this world will only lead to more conflict and bloodshed. So I ask you, will you seal me away.** "

As the Juubi finished talking, the Shinigami chucked to itself as the perfect opportunity revealed itself. Before the Shinigami could seal the Juubi away for its motif, the Juubi turns to the trapped people and releases the genjutsu that was placed on the shinobi forces. As the people were released from the technique, the Juubi turns to Naruto and leaves a few parting words.

" **I'm sorry for all the trouble and pain that I have caused you all, so before I am sealed away I will leave this parting gift to all of you.** "

As the Juubi says this, it uses the rinnegan features of its rinne-sharingan and revives all those that were lost in the quest for power that came from both Madara and Kaguya. As the people are revived who will provide a bright future for the world, the Shinigami stabs the Juubi and seals it away in it's stomach. Before the Juubi could be completely sealed, Kaguya in a last ditch effort joins the Juubi in being sealed not wanting to be sealed in the moon again. As the Juubi is finally sealed away and the Shinigami leaves, the nine bijuu are returned to the world and Kurama is reunited with it's other half.

 **(Shinigami's Realm)**

As the shinigami returns to its realm, it hatches its plan to fix the mistake that was caused by Kami,Yami, and the Shinigami. The memory still burns inside the mind of the Shinigami as all three of the deities made the indirect mistake of their fight over the child of prophecy in the universe it came from. All attempts to fix the situation on their side has failed and only caused more problems for those in the unfortunate universe that was a near carbon copy of the universe that the Shinigami came from. Now, however with the 2 pieces that it has gained, the Shinigami can fix the problem the only way it can. It has to seal its new tools in the child of prophecy in the damaged universe in order to fix the mistakes that the deities have caused it.

In order to accomplish this, it must be summoned to the universe in order to prevent any more damage that would be caused if the shinigami used it's power to enter the universe and seal its pieces in the child of prophecy. Now it just has to wait for Minato to summon him to seal the Kyuubi away in his son again. The shinigami could wait it always has.

 **(Damaged Universe)**

As the Kyuubi was being held down by Kushina, Minato Namikaze initiated the seals required for the **Shiki Fujin(Reaper death seal).** As the Yondaime was near completing the hand seals for the seal that will be placed on his newborn son, the Kyuubi makes a last ditch effort and uses its remaining power to temporarily free itself to kill it's would be container. Before the Kyuubi could finish the action, Kushina and Minato block the strike that would have killed their son with their bodies. With the last of his strength, Minato finishes the last hand seal to summon the Shinigami. As the Shinigami enters the clearing where the Kyuubi is held, it starts its plan while minato trades his soul to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra in himself and the other half in his son. Unbeknownst to Minato the Kyuubi seals the entirety of the Kyuubi in his son along with the powers of both Kaguya and the Juubi as well. Minato meanwhile receives a proxy amount of power that mimics the Kyuubi's power in order to fool him.

As the soul is collected from Minato the Kyuubi watches in fascination as Naruto who was a tan blond haired infant with whisker marks slowly morphs into an infant with pure white hair and pale skin with the whisker marks fading away slowly. With its work done, the Shinigami leaves just in time for the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and an ANBU escort to arrive at the clearing with the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and their infant son sleeping peacefully despite the night's events.

 **(Naruto's mindscape)**

Within the confines of Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi is thrashing around in the seal that the Shinigami and the Yondaime Minato created to hold him in. As the Kyuubi continued to thrash about, it stops in pure terror as two new beings appear to which it recognizes both entities inside the mindscape. The Kyuubi turns around slowly and hyperventilates in poor terror as the being are seen through it's slitted eyes.

Before the Kyuubi was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Juubi in all their glory. While the Kyuubi was having a panic attack, both Kaguya and the Juubi were confused to be in an unknown place than what they last remembered, when they were being sealed by the Shinigami. They were so entranced in their thoughts that they didn't register the Kyuubi and each other until the Kyuubi made itself aware.

" **W-W-Why a-a-a-are y-y-y-yo-yo-you b-b-b-bo-bo-both h-h-h-here?** " the Kyuubi stuttered before the two powerful entities on the planet.

With the Kyuubi's voice both Kaguya quickly regain their surroundings as they heard the voice. When they realized who was there, a dark chill appeared within the mindscape. All three occupants turned to face the Shinigami who has a small bundle in its arms.

Confused by the turn of events, the Juubi is the first to speak. " **Shinigami why are we here and what are you holding?** " The other occupants silently agree to what the Juubi says, as they are both curious as to what is happening.

Giving a tired sigh to three occupants of the small infant that was in its arms, the Shinigami prepared for the eventual outburst of all three occupants for what it was about to reveal.

" **You are all here for a purpose that I will explain, and to answer your second question, this is your new jinchuuriki and ward Naruto Uzumaki.** "

 **Please review and give me feedback on what I could do thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction that I adopted from Syareoo**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear, The creator of this story is Syareoo I just wrote the story**

 **Sneak13579: I've decided that I will add her to the story.**

 **god of all : Thank you I will continue writing this story.**

 **Avidnarutofan: To answer your question, only half of Kurama was sealed inside the Gedo Mazu while the other half was with Minato who transferred it to his son when Kurama was taken from him.**

 **To make this clear I will try to get at least one chapter posted a week, just in case if anybody was wondering,**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Last time on A Crack in Reality**

 _Confused by the turn of events, the Juubi is the first to speak. "Shinigami why are we here and what are you holding?" The other occupants silently agree to what the Juubi says, as they are both curious as to what is happening._

 _Giving a tired sigh to three occupants of the small infant that was in its arms, the Shinigami prepared for the eventual outburst of all three occupants for what it was about to reveal._

" _You are all here for a purpose that I will explain, and to answer your second question, this is your new jinchuuriki and ward Naruto Uzumaki."_

 **(Present)**

As those words left the Shinigami's mouth, silence prevailed throughout the mindscape as the occupants digested those words. As a few minutes passed, the mindscape was still filled with silence from what the Shinigami revealed. Soon the silence became unbearable to the Shinigami as it waited for the occupants to give their response to what he said.

" **Are you going to say anything at all?"** The Shinigami's words fell on deaf ears as the occupants still digested his words. The Shinigami sweatdropped at the continued silence of the atmosphere. Soon the silence was broken after the awkward silence.

" **What-** "

" **Did-** "

" **You** "

" **Say?** "

All three occupants looked at the Shinigami them at the bundled infant now identified as Naruto Uzumaki as if they grew an extra head. The Shinigami continued to sweatdrop as he saw the stupefied expressions of the three beings in front of him.

" **As I said already, this is Naruto Uzumaki and he is your jinchuuriki and ward.** " the Shinigami was still baffled at the expressions it saw in front of him. The Shinigami shifted on its feet as the beings in front of him still couldn't understand what they have been told. Tired of the wait, the Shinigami broke the silence first again.

" **Before I explain what is happening, do any of you have any questions so I don't have to face unnecessary interruptions when I am talking?** "

Immediately all three occupants break out of their stupor when the Shinigami asks for their questions. The Juubi voiced its concern first.

" **Shinigami, I believe that I say for everyone here that what is going on and how are we here?** " The two other occupants agree with what the Juubi says.

Seeing this, the Shinigami starts its explanation on the turn of events.

" **In short and simple terms, we need your help.** "

All three occupants looked blankly at the Shinigami with placid looks.

Kaguya broke the staredown first. " **We?** "

The Shinigami let out another sigh as the coming news will dumbfound the three.

" **By we I mean the gods consisting of me, Kami, and Yami. Before you say anything listen closely for I will not repeat this again.** " Saying this, the three listeners remained silent for what was about to be said.

" **Long ago, we the gods created a problem in this universe, and to answer your question Kyuubi, yes there are alternate universe of this world and also alternate dimensions that are constantly different such as a world where there is no chakra or a world you don't exist.** " To say the Kyuubi was shocked would be an understatement for the information that there were other worlds that were similar or the same as this world.

Seeing as he still had everyone's attention the Shinigami continued. " **The problem we created was a mistake that happened when we were deciding the fates of all the universes as a whole.** "

" **What kind of problem?** " The Juubi asked with a growing unease for the possible answer that they would receive.

Taking a heavy breath, the Shinigami continued with one of the greatest mistakes that the gods had created. " **In simple terms we sorta.. Uh.. kinda got drunk and accidently damaged the barriers that separate this universe from alternate universe and other dimensions.** "

What follows next was the deadpan faces of all three of the tenants at the Shinigami's explanation. Several minutes pass as the words that were uttered stayed in the air before anybody spoke.

" **Let me get this straight you and and the other gods got drunk-"** the Juubi spoke.

" **And caused this universe to be damaged to the point that the 'barriers' of this world-** " the Kyuubi continued.

" **And you want us to raise this child for what purpose?"** Kaguya finished the thought for all three.

The Shinigami stared at the three beings with a straight face before answering. " **In simple terms that is the basic message.** "

The three occupants looked at the Shinigami with straight faces before they broke out in rage at the god.

To placate the incoming argument the Shinigami decided to elaborate. " **That may have been phrased wrong so don't argue and listen.** " The three occupants decided to listen to the whole truth before they judge the Shinigami.

Seeing as the three beings would listen, the Shinigami decided to continue its explanation. " **When this happened, we didn't take note of this until certain occurrences happened.** "

" **What kind of occurrences?** " Kaguya decided to speak for the group.

Seeing as the three occupants were eager for the truth the Shinigami decided to acknowledge their curiosity. " **Items and beings that were not meant for this world were found by the inhabitants and what happened next could only be known as chaos. Now be mindful now that this happened before this universe's Shinju wasn't planted yet so we the gods had a window of opportunity to fix the problem. However we were wrong.** "

Seeing as the Shinigami stopped, the Kyuubi decided to inquire the Shinigami. " **What happened?** " Seeing as the Shinigami had to tell the whole matter tinto detail.

" **During the time we were fixing the problem as best we could, a mutation happened.** "

The occupants were now on full alert as something that the Shinigami saw as a mutation in its explanation wasn't something to joke around about. The Juubi decided to ask what happened about it.

" **What kind of mutation?** "

The Shinigami let out another sigh as the coming news would shock all of the occupants. " **During the repair the mutation was a benign being at first but soon became corrupted and became powerful, very powerful.** "

A dark feeling grew in all three as a being that the Shinigami views as powerful was not to be trifled with." **How powerful was it?** "

The Shinigami went rigid as the memory of the being came to mind that did not go unnoticed by all the occupants. " **The only way to explain how powerful it is would be this memory of mine.** " As the Shinigami said this, the entire mindscape changed to a barren mesa filled with nothing but sand with no color and life.

What caught the attention of the occupants was the sheer amount of malevolence and power that exuded from a source that was in the distance. Looking towards the source, all three occupants froze as pure terror poured out of them and their fight or flight response was going haywire as it couldn't make heads or tails of what to do due to the amount of power the being that was right in front of them was exuding. When the being came into view, what could only be used to describe the being was a shadow.

The being had no defining features but it could be identified if the occupants were ever to see it again. The shadow was exuding a pitch black aure with a dark violet outline with red lightning with a deep crimson outline arced around the entire body. The being's eyes was a myriad of colors that swirled with the darkest of colors in the known spectrum. Aside from the noticeable colors, it was nothing but a shadow but the sheer raw fury and power was what blighted the looks that many would pass off as a memory.

The memory soon turned as three spheres of energy appeared and collided with the being in unison with each other. As the three spheres touched the being, it let out a shriek that caused the three occupants to pale and look away in terror for no being could ever utter that sound, no matter what mind-shattering, soul tearing, or body destroying experience they may experience.

Soon the shrieking ended and the occupants were back Naruto's mindscape. As the three beings reorganized themselves, the Shinigami looked on in pity as that being would change anyone when they saw it's true form or even the shriek. Still it couldn't take the chance to have all three of them break from its true body along with the shriek so it only displayed it's base form to lessen the aftermath.

When all the three occupants regained their senses, they all looked on in utter terror as the truth came to them. " **You want us to train our Jinchuuriki to f-f-f-fight t-t-t-th-th-th-that** _ **thing!?**_ " All three of the occupants yelled out at once to the Shinigami for its oversight on the power that thing contained and their own.

The Shinigami took on a serious expression as it addressed all three occupants. " **The answer to your question is yes.** " At these words all three looked dumbfounded at the idiocy of the being in front of them.

" **You're insane, we can't fight that thing at all and you expect for this child to fight it!?** " The Juubi spoke for all three at once.

The Shinigami looked on at all three beings in turn. " **In simple terms yes but-** "

" **YOU'RE INSANE, EVEN IF WE DID TRAIN THE KIT, I-I-I-IT'S COMPLETE IDIOCY. tHAT THING'S A MONSTER NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT AND YOU EXPECT FOR THE KIT TO FIGHT IT THEN YOUR AN IDIOT AS WE NEED MORE TIME THAN ANYTHING IN ORDER TO TEACH HIM EVERYTHING WE KNOW AND TO BUILD HIS POWER TO FIGHT THAT THING!?** " The Kyuubi roared as the mere idiocy of the Shinigami baffled the fox to no end.

The Shinigami looked at all three in turn as it viewed that each of the occupants were in agreement on what the Kyuubi said. The Kyuubi let out a sigh as it was now the time to reveal its plan.

" **You will train the child but I have a plan.** " At this all three looked at the him for its explanation of its so called 'plan'. " **I know that it may seem insane but I have all the components we need in order to fight this threat.** " At this the occupants looked on in doubt at what the Shinigami has planned.

" **I know that the main concern is time that unfortunately we don't have.** " At this all three were about to shout before the Shinigami silenced them. " **As I said we don't have time, we only have close to two decades to prepare for the** _ **Thing**_ **to start to appear in this world.** "

" **What do you mean "start to appear"** " Kaguya inquired for the choice of words.

The Shinigami decided to reply about the full situation of the problem. " **To answer your question, do you remember the lights that hit that** _ **Thing?**_ " Receiving nods by all three, the Shinigami continued. " **Those lights that you saw were the combined power of Kami, Yami, and myself** "

" **Wait, if that was the combined power of not only you but of Kami and Yami as well than, shouldn't have the being be destroyed?** " The Kyuubi's questioned the Shinigami to which went unnoticed by the two other occupants to which confused the Kyuubi. " **Juubi-san, Kaguya-san, don't you agree to this as well?** "

The Kyuubi received deadpan looks from the two at its question. The Juubi decided to enlighten the Kyuubi to the revelation that both Kaguya and itself had come to with the Shinigami's story. " **Kyuubi, if you were listening than you would have figured it out that if the Shinigami was telling us, and if you were to pay attention to what has happened to all three of us then you would have reached the same conclusion that we did."** The Kyuubi looked sheepishly to the side that it didn't pay think that far. " **The reason why we are here is that the three gods couldn't defeat nor even destroy this being, so they did the next best thing, they sealed it away to protect this universe. Isn't that right Shinigami.** "

After the Juubi finished, the Shinigami agreed with the Juubi's observations and decided to expand on the explanation. " **The Juubi is correct in its observations, however there is more to this than that.** " At this the Shinigami released another sigh to which confused all three occupants at the Shinigami's claim. Deciding to continue on the Shinigami spoke. " **We did seal it but we couldn't destroy it for our already accumulated interference had upset the balance to which if we destroyed the** _ **Thing,**_ **then we possibly could have created a possibly more dangerous enemy than we already have.** "

" **What do you mean?** " Kaguya questioned with narrowed eyes at the possible answer that was to come. Seeing as the Shinigami had no choice in the matter with Kaguya already having a hint of the answer with the other two possibly not far behind, decided to tell the foolish actions that the gods had did.

" **When we did learn of the occurrences and were fixing them we came to an conclusion that despite all attempts unsettled us.** " With the continued attention of the occupants in front of him, the Shinigami continued. " **We came across a snag that baffled us to which we reached a unanimous decision.** "

" **What decision?** " The Juubi had a dark feeling spreading in it's being at the answer. With no other choice, the Shinigami revealed an embarrassment of the gods.

" **The decision was this, we couldn't fix the barriers at all for our power can no longer affect them anymore.** " With the secret out the Shinigami waited with halted breaths as the occupants each digested the news.

As one, all three beings facefauled at the excuse. With gathering wits all three yelled out at once. " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX IT!?** "

With all three venting out at the shinigami, he decided to finish his explanation of the plan to avoid anymore pointless outbursts. Releasing a pulse of power that stopped all three occupants at once, the Shinigami continued. " **When we were fixing the problem, we could only find one solution to the problem.** "

With a disbelieving tone the Juubi decided to inquire for all three for a peace of mind. " **What's the solution** _ **Shinigami?**_ "

With the deteriorating moment the Shinigami continued its explanation again. " **The solution that we have found was that we couldn't seal the barriers for they need to be closed on both sides at once with the combined power from all three of us on both sides at once.** " Receiving looks of shock and disbelief the Shinigami continued to avoid a bigger headache than it already had from this 'supposed' easy conversation. " **How we planned to accomplish this would be killing three birds with one stone. In order to achieve the feat of sealing, we waited for this universe's child of prophecy to be born to not only defeat the** _ **Thing**_ **, but to also fix the barriers with your help to which we did a few modifications on both you Juubi and you Kaguya.** "

With a feeling of unease the Juubi decided to ask the inevitable question. " **What** ' _ **modifications'**_ **are you talking about?** "

Seeing the unease the Shinigami decided to answer truthfully to all three. " **In order to seal the barriers again we need the combined power of myself, Yami, and Kami to be applied to both sides at once. So in order to accomplish this we gave a portion of powers to all three of you.** " Receiving looks of realization and shock, the Shinigami continued. " **Kyuubi, due to your power and the seal you received a portion of my power. Kaguya, you received a portion of Yami's power, and Juubi you received a portion of Kami's power.** "

When all three heard this, to say they were shocked would be the equivalent of all of existence ending. The news they heard baffled all three of them, the three gods ' _gave them,_ ' a portion of their power in order to solve their dilemma of not only the barriers that this universe contains but of the _Thing_ that was their fault. This overwhelmed all three until they came to the true realization of the Shinigami's plan to which destroyed any sense that they still had.

Meanwhile the Shinigami tried with all of its power not to break out laughing at the expressions that all three displayed. The only thing that held it back from doing so was the baby bundled in its arms to which baffled it for the child was still asleep despite all the yelling and power that all occupants in the mindscape exuded. Deciding that enough was dealt to all three, the Shinigami broke all three out of their stupor by creating a mini-bijudama for the memory of a moment in a different universe bubbled up to which all three of the occupants humiliated him. Despite the three in front of him not being the ones that humiliated him, the Shinigami decided to still throw the attack to gain a small satisfaction towards that moment. .

When the mini-bijudama hit all three occupants were broken out of their stupor despite the action that was taken in doing so. With the Juubi being the first to recover it flared its power to only receive giggling at the action. The small giggles caught the immediate attention of all beings in the mindscape, to which their inquiry was answered in the form of a giggling Naruto.

All of them were shocked at this, for all their yelling didn't break the child out of it's sleep but the Juubi's power spiking brought it to be awake. To solve this mystery, the Shinigami decided to becken the Juubi to which it replied by going closer to the baby causing said child to break out in joy. With realization dawning on the Shinigami, he decided to test out its hypothesis by offering the Juubi the child.

When the Juubi saw what the Shinigami was doing, it looked away only to be met by a crying baby. As the baby cried, all the collected memories of the Juubi flashed through it's head and the dominant feminine emotions took hold that led to the Juubi taking the Crying baby away from the Shinigami much to the shock of the other two occupants. With the baby in hand, Naruto stopped crying and returned to his happy attitude.

When the Shinigami saw this, it proved its hypothesis immediately. Meanwhile the other two were getting over their shock and looking towards the Shinigami for an explanation. Seeing the looks it received, the Shinigami spoke its hypothesis for all to hear. " **I think I know what's going on. To simply put, Naruto feels at ease with you Juubi due to Kami's power that is inside of you is attracting positive emotions from the child to which counteracts not only my power but Yami's as well.** " Receiving various looks, the Shinigami knew that all three received the meaning that he spoke about. Deciding not to waste anymore time, the Shinigami continued to explain the last bits of his plan.

" **Alright that's enough of a distraction, now let's continue where we left off.** " Registering that everyone was looking at him the Shinigami continued. " **Now, in order to solve this problem, we the gods gave each of you a part of our power turning all of you into divinities to which in turn will turn Naruto into god as well who will solve everyone's problems. Now on the issue of time, the good news is that all the barriers have time dislocation fields to which you could train in one universe for a year and only a few minutes or hours pass in this dimension. The only downfall of this would be that the being that attempts this would receive dangerous side effects to which in this case is negated due to Naruto being a god now. With this, all of you will have more than enough time to not only to teach him not only all you know but also learn from all the universes and dimensions that you will venture to which has a myriad of different arts that will not only aid him in the coming conflict but also the future so that he won't turn into a warmonger. Now with that is there any questions?** "

With all of the plan laid out, all three of the now mindscape 'roommates' looked at one another and all agreed on the same question to ask. Speaking for the trio, the Juubi voiced their question. " **Shinigami, why us?** "

With the question now said, all three looked expectantly at the Shinigami. For his part the Shinigami was saddened for it couldn't tease all three of them when they asked any of the questions it thought of that were good teasing material. Deciding to answer their question, the Shinigami spoke. " **To put it simply, you Kyuubi were going to be sealed in Naruto no matter what. Kaguya, you were sealed with the Juubi form your universe to which was a perk for I was going to extract Madara from you but since you were sealed as well, I had no use for him except for his knowledge and skills that I ingrained into Naruto who will unlock all of his techniques and master them beyond what Madara had done, while at the same time providing a guide for you personally raised two sons that will be crucial in Naruto's growth instead of the Juubi's second hand experience from its separate memories of the bijuu jinchuurikis. While you Juubi are crucial in Naruto's power for the doujutsu that will not only speed up Naruto's progress but will play a serious part in Naruto's fight against that** _ **Thing**_ **also, I have found out that all of this would have destroyed Naruto later on without your power to level out all the power that he will accumulate in the future that will lead him to insanity to which your unique abilities will reign him in and there is also the memories that you contain that will allow Naruto to gain wisdom, knowledge and power from all the past jinchurikis along with the manifestation of his mother so that Naruto will know that he wasn't abandoned but was loved, and died protecting him when the Kyuubi was being controlled from Obito.** "

With his peace said, the Shinigami prepared to leave but stopped to deliver one last message to the three. " **I am sorry for the burden I have given you but please understand that this is the only way and that I wish you goodluck.** " With that said, the Shinigami went back to where it came, leaving all three occupants along with their ward and jinchuuriki.

Silence spread throughout the mindscape as all three decided what to do next. While they were contemplating their choices, a cute yawn was heard that signalled that Naruto was tired and needed sleep. Drawing upon its vast memory, the Juubi created a bed in the mindscape for Naruto to sleep in. With Naruto in bed, all three looked at each other waiting for either of them to speak first.

Deciding to ask a question that was bothering it, the Juubi asked its question. " **Kyuubi, if you don't mind me asking but are you female by any chance.** "

Caught off guard the Kyuubi stuttered out its response. " **Y-y-y-yes I am, why?** " with its question answered, the Juubi gave a content hum. Deciding that since all three of them were going to be stuck in the mindscape for an undetermined amount of time, the Juubi decided that now was a good time for introductions to remove any animosity between them.

" **Seeing as we are going to be stuck here for a while, why not introduce ourselves since two of us are from a different universe, is that alright?** " Receiving no negative reaction, the Juubi decided to go first. " **Since I proposed this I'll go first. My real name is Suki and I'm female. Also to answer your question Kyuubi, in our universe your male.** "

With the Juubi now known as Suki finished with her introduction, the Kyuubi decided to go next. " **Thank you Suki-san, My real name is Kurami and I'm guessing that you know that I was the first to be sealed here due to that** _ **BASTARD UCHIHA**_ **what was it Obito.** " Receiving nods from the other two it grumbled in rage as the cage prevented her from stretching too much. Seeing this, Suki used the technique **Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of all things)** to unlock the cage to let Kurami move freely in the mindscape without exiting so that the village outside will have to fear the Kyuubi coming back with a proxy seal that can fool everyone but the gods themselves into believing that the Kurami is sealed inside Naruto.

Nodding in thanks, Suki and Kurami looked towards Kaguya to introduce herself despite knowing who she is. Deciding to humor them, Kaguya introduced herself. " **My name is Kaguya as you all know already.** " With all of them introduced, they unanimously came to the conclusion that they will have more to discuss in the future but not now with all the information they were given, they would wait to decide what to do with Naruto. Agreeing with knowing looks all three prepared for their rest and for the coming days.

 **(Shinigami's Realm)**

With his business done, the Shinigami returned to his home and waited for his siblings to arrive to deliver the news. Not having to wait long, Kami and Yami appeared in their nondescriptive spirit forms in front of the Shinigami.

" **Is it done.** " Yami inquired of the Shinigami's request.

Receiving a nod, both Kami and Yami released sighs of relief at the success of the Shinigami's plan. With their visit concluded they proceeded to leave but Kami decided to ask a question that was bugging her. " **Sister why are in your male form and not in your real form.** "

Receiving a small jerk in reply, Kami released a wry smile at her sister's actions. " **Aww, does sister have a crush on Naruto.** " Kami asked/stated sweetly that received a large blush from the Shinigami. Seeing as Kami hit the nail, she decided to have a little fun at her sister's expense. " **Aww no fair, I thought we weren't going to call dibs on Naruto until he became a full god right Yami-chan.** "

Receiving a blush from her other sister, Kami decided to continue her teasing. " **Shini-chan, don't you think that Naruto will be sad when he learns that his father is inside your stomach, oh I know, why don't you release Minato so that he doesn't get mad at you.** " With her part said, Kami left her sister alone with Yami, but not before seeing her sister taking out her ninjato and preparing to release Minato. ' _ **Kushi-chan hang on your hubby is coming home.**_ '

With all that was said and done, it became apparent that Naruto Uzumaki's life will impact not only his universe but all of the other universes and Dimensions.

 **To everyone who favorited and followed this story thank you and review please, reading the reviews cheer me up and makes want to write all day long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfiction that I adopted from Syareoo**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear, The creator of this story is Syareoo I just wrote the story**

 **To everyone that liked and followed thank you and as for any questions you might have about this fanfiction, everything will be explained in the next chapter or if not in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Last time on A Crack in Reality**

 _With all that was said and done, it became apparent that Naruto Uzumaki's life will impact not only his universe but all of the other universes and Dimensions._

 **(Konohagakure no sato, 4 years later)**

Sitting under the shade of a large tree located at Konoha's orphanage is a small boy with pale skin, light cerulean blue eyes and snow white hair. The boy wore a white T shirt with a red spiral on the back, along with tan cargo shorts with varying pockets on it's side, with blue sandals. The boy's face is contorted to a look of sadness with unshed tears in his watery eyes. The reason for this came in the answer of several other children from the orphanage laughing merrily together while they played together in the yard of the orphanage.

The young boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was once again looking on in sadness as he was once again kicked out of the other children's game. This always happened whenever he wanted to play alongside the other children as well. However, no matter what he did, the other children would brush him off as a nuisance. The reason for this was because of the caretakers, namely the ones who were newer to the occupation. Whenever Naruto listened in on one of their conversations with the other children, he would hear the disdain of their voice when they told the other kids to not let other kids play with him for he was on punishment.

This confused him greatly, he was always a good boy no matter what and was always kind to others. Yet, he was still being punished when he did nothing wrong, and whenever he asked why, they always ignored him one way or another. The only people that treated him nicely was the senior staff and his jiji. A warm smile came to his lips as he remembered how whenever they were around, he was always treated like a good boy.

Despite all this, never once did he feel alone. As strange as it may be, never once had he ever felt alone, sad yes but never alone. The feeling occurred one night when he was about to cry into his pillow, a warm feeling enveloped him with a distant humming in the background. When this happened, Naruto was shocked and scared, and when he asked about what was happening, no one told him that they felt the same thing as well. When he heard this, Naruto was frightened as the unknown occurrence kept happening every night, at first he tried to ignore it but he eventually relented as the warm comforting embrace lured him into a sense of security.

The feeling only grew as time went on, whenever Naruto had an idea for a prank or a bad idea, a feeling of fear had crept up his spine. As if, if he did do any of the things he thought of, the feeling of the warm embrace every night would stop. This caused him to change his attitude greatly, due to this he was seen as a kind, respectful boy to anybody that saw him. As a result, the senior staff had started teaching him the basics of what is required for everyone at the orphanage to know, such as reading and writing to which he excelled at and had a greater aptitude for them that led to him reading and writing comparable to a senior academy student. Also, whenever his jiji came, he would hear how mature he was being and was praised in a grandfatherly way. Due to this, Naruto had managed to convince his jiji to start teaching him how to become a shinobi.

At first, when his jiji had heard this, he had said for him to wait until he got older. However, with time Naruto broke his resolve and convinced him to start teaching how to be a shinobi. He was still giddy from his jiji's last visit when he promised that when he came next time, he would start his studies.

Today was the day Naruto knew that his jiji was coming. He didn;t know how but he knew that his jiji was coming. With this in mind, Naruto calmed himself down and waited patiently for his jiji to come. He didn't have to wait long as he sensed his jiji nearby and was moving closer. With his emotions bubbling to the surface, Naruto started to tap the ground with his feet as time seemed to slow down.

As soon as his jiji appeared outside of the orphanages yard, Naruto stood up and rushed at him screaming at the top of his lungs.

"JIJI!"

Hearing the familiar yelling of his surrogate grandson, Hiruzen Sarutobi caught a glimpse of a familiar white blur before being driven down to the ground by a sudden impact. Hiruzen chuckled when he sat himself up and saw Naruto hugging him tightly. Hiruzen had a smile at seeing his surrogate grandson, despite being mature for his age he still acted like a child from time to time, especially whenever he came by.

Standing up from the ground, Hiruzen hugged Naruto with a grandfatherly embrace with the child's growing approvement. With the hug done, Hiruzen looked around the orphanages yard and saw the other children playing with each other with a smile that turned to a frown when he saw that none of the children took note of Naruto's absence. Seeing the frown, Naruto tugged on his jiji's robe gaining his attention and shook his head to indicate nothing was wrong.

Seeing the gesture, Hiruzen smiled sadly and walked with Naruto to the tree that his grandson was under moments before. Once the both of them sat down next to each other, Hiruzen pulled out a small book that read " _Basic's of chakra_ ". Seeing the book, Naruto gained a large grin that was directed to his jiji.

"Now Naruto, since you asked I will help you start in the basics of being a shinobi." Seeing Naruto's enlarging grin, Hiruzen chuckled at his surrogate grandson's growing excitement. Continuing with what he came for he continued Naruto's education. "Naruto, the basics of any Shinobi is the usage and control of chakra, which is the culmination of our physical, mental, and spiritual energies." Seeing that he still had Naruto's attention he continued much to Naruto's enjoyment. "Now normally a person can't use chakra unless they unlock theirs to which most people only are allowed to in the academy, however since I'm teaching you the basics I will help you unlock it right now."

When Hiruzen finished he saw Naruto with sparkling eyes at the mention that he would unlock his chakra now, seeing the look on his face, Hiruzen told Naruto to sit still and calm down. "Now Naruto, when we unlock your chakra I need you to search deep within yourself for a warm feeling and try to draw it out." When he finished talking, Naruto closed his eyes and started his search with the Sandaime's help in the form of a hand on his head. What happened next truly shocked him.

Moments after he started his search, Naruto found a warm feeling that was strangely similar to the warm feeling that he feels every night. With a grasp on the feeling, he drew with all his might to release his chakra. When he did a powerful blue aura surrounded Naruto and spun around him at blinding speeds. When he looked to his jiji, he was surprised to see a gobsmacked expression on his face. Unknown to him was the fact that the amount of chakra that he released was high genin borderline chunin level chakra. ( **A/N NOTE: he has three of the most powerful beings in him, albeit that one of them is partially siphoning power to him in small amounts due to the seal, that is feeding him not only their chakra but also the power from the three gods as well. There is also the fact that he is an Uzumaki, whom had large chakra reserves.** )

Recollecting himself, Hiruzen put on a smile and walked over to Naruto.' _Even though he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and an Uzumaki, this is still amazing to have that much chakra at such a young age._ ' Seeing the smile on his jiji's face, Naruto had a large grin on his face that quickly faded when he felt woozy and then fell unconscious. Seeing this Hiruzen chuckled and picked up Naruto and went inside the orphanage to drop him off on his bed. When Naruto was on his bed, Hiruzen left several books on Chakra control and the basics of all the shinobi fields save fuinjutsu that either he or possibly Jiraiya if he came, would start his training in his birth right. With one last look at Naruto, Hiruzen left with a fleeting thought. ' _Naruto, you have a lot of potential train hard my boy._ '

The next day, Naruto woke up to the slowly rising sun to be greeted with the sight of a stack of books that he knew that his jiji had given him. With excitement bubbling in him, Naruto grabbed the books and dashed out of the orphanage to the tree that he sat in yesterday. Sitting down at the tree, Naruto opened the first book that read " _Basics in Chakra control_ ". Reading the title, Naruto quickly read through the book at blinding speed. Unknown to him, his eyes briefly changed to a shade of red with a black pupil with a single tomoe circling it.

Finishing the book, Naruto quickly started the first exercise in the book that was the leaf balancing. Grabbing a leaf, Naruto focused on keeping the leaf in his hand with chakra. What he didn't expect was the leaf to soar at him and crash with his face with the force of a mid-level genin's punch. When the leaf hit, Naruto was blown off his sitting position and crashed into the ground headfirst.

Recovering from the unexpected outcome, Naruto sat back up and looked for the leaf that was in his hand. Finally finding the leaf, Naruto picked it up and saw something that shocked him to the core. The leaf was separated into three different pieces, one was showing a shade of green that would put the most healthiest plant to shame, the second was pitch black that seemed to be absorbing the colors around it somehow, the last one was decaying at a rate that by the time Naruto focused on it, it was completely turned to dust. Seeing this Naruto punched himself to see if he was seeing things, but that ended with a small bruise that quickly healed up with the pieces of the leaf still in the same state.

Deciding that he would check it out later, Naruto picked up the pieces of the leaf and put them in his pocket of his pants that he still wore from yesterday. With that done Naruto continued to do the leaf exercise and received the same result, getting knocked on his ass with the leaves reacting the same way as the first. Not one to be deterred, Naruto attempted it again and again receiving the same results. Seeing as he was going no where, Naruto held off chakra control for later and focused on the rest of the books that showed basic taijutsu katas, Chakra theory, genjutsu theory, elemental manipulation, and other subjects.

Deciding to focus on the other books, Naruto read through each one and started to do the basic katas of the physical portion of the works. While doing the basic katas, Naruto felt as if the style was somehow wrong for some reason. Whenever he moved into one of the positions, Naruto felt his muscles protesting and trying to move into a different form. Deciding to trust his body, Naruto went through a different series of katas that were foreign to him. Unknown to him, the ANBU that was watching over him widened his eyes at the Katas and knew there would be hell to pay in the future for they were the basics of the Hyuuga's _Gentle fist,_ the Uchiha's _Interceptor fist,_ and the yondaime hokage's _Hummingbird style._ Deciding to signal a fellow ANBU to take over for him, he was formulating a report on the discoveries he found from the leaves that Naruto used to the taijutsu katas, never once noting the change in Naruto's eyes..

Meanwhile, Naruto continued through the katas as if they were second nature which was weird since he never done these positions except until now. Deciding to continue what his body was doing on auto-pilot, Naruto let his mind wander to everything that he discovered today. Aside from the leaf exercise, everything that he read seem to be second nature after he read each book. Despite this, Naruto decided to focus on mastering what he has learned so far before going to new areas later on.

 **(Hokage's office)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime hokage nicknamed 'the professor' for his achievements in the shinobi arts, and also the moniker of the " _Kami no Shinobi(God of Shinobi)"_ , a veteran of the shinobi world wars from fighting for and leading Konoha through each war, was now dealing with the bane of all Kages, paperwork. Seeing the mountain of paperwork, Hiruzen cursed for the mountain would keep growing no matter how much he tried to whittle it down. Contemplating whether to either continue to work on the paperwork or use a **Katon** jutsu to be done with it, he was disturbed by one of his ANBU _Shushinning_ into his office in a kneeling form.

Recognizing the ANBU as the one currently guarding Naruto, a dark feeling welled up inside him that grew at the ANBU's words.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem."

Seeing as the ANBU had come to him, Hiruzen allowed the ANBU to report and what he heard shocked him to the core. Recollecting himself, Hiruzen focused on the ANBU with an intense glare.

"Would you mind repeating that again." Seeing as he had no choice in the matter, the ANBU repeated his report.

"Hokage-sama, after Naruto Uzumaki awoke from from his chakra induced sleep. He proceeded to read all the materials that you left for him the previous day. Starting on the basic Chakra control exercise of maintaining a leaf, the leaf when introduced to his chakra was repelled back to Naruto with the force of an genin's punch that impacted Naruto and lead him to crash to the ground. However, the leaf showed peculiar properties where the leaf was split into three pieces where one was swelling with life, another was a shade of black that seemed to absorb all colors around it, along with the third piece that completely decayed into dust. Naruto continued the exercise until he stopped and focused on the other materials. When he reached the basic taijutsu Katas, he attempted to do each one but his body refused each action thus leading to an impeded stunt in progress. However, when Naruto discovered this, he went into different Katas which came from the Hyuuga's _Gentle fist,_ the Uchiha's _Interceptor fist,_ and the yondaime hokage's _Hummingbird style_ , and as we speak is currently running through the Katas of each style."

With the report done, Hiruzen released a sigh as he dismissed the ANBU who gladly did so. With the ANBU gone, Hiruzen contemplated his choices on the information that was presented. On one hand he could inform the Uchihas and the Hyuugas of this development or to keep this a secret. Weighing the options, Hiruzen chose the former as that would save a few headaches in the future. Signalling an ANBU to retrieve both Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga and bring them to his office. When the ANBU left to do what he was told, Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and thought back to what he had learned moments before and released a tired sigh.

" _Kami this will be a headache to deal with Naruto, I just hope that nothing bad happens because of this."_ Meanwhile, Naruto released a loud sneeze that felt like somebody was talking about him both directly and indirectly. Seeing as it was nothing to be concerned about, Naruto continued doing the katas he was doing.

A few minutes later, Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha entered the Sandaime's office due to his summons. Looking up from the paperwork that he was doing, Hiruzen saw the stoic faces of both men and grimaced at the upcoming conversation receiving quizzical looks from both clan heads. Gesturing to the two seats that were in front of him, Hiruzen had both clan heads sat down at the opposite of Hiruzen.

With both men sitting down, Hiashi decided to speak for both him and Fugaku. "Hokage-sama, why have we been called here." Seeing both men with the same question on their mind, Hiruzen let out a sigh much to the two men's confusion. With no better alternative Hiruzen decided to speak about the dreaded topic.

"Fugaku, Hiashi the reason I have summoned both of you pertains to Naruto Uzumaki." Both clan heads were now confused a they had no idea what could involve the both of them with the young jinchuuriki. Seeing the confusion, Hiruzen decided to elaborate. "The reason I have called the both of you here is that Naruto discovered something that affects the both of your clans." Receiving confused looks, Hiruzen decided to be blunt with the Two of them. "What I am trying to say is that my ANBU have reported seeing Naruto performing the basic Katas of both of your clans perspective fighting styles."

Hearing this, both men frowned at this and were running through possible explanations for this. Seeing the frowns Hiruzen decided to voice a theory that could answer this mystery. "Hiashi,Fugaku have any of your clansmen been anywhere near Naruto or the orphanage at all." Hearing this, both men ran their minds to the limit thinking about what they have heard. Receiving no response, Hiruzen decided to wait a while longer to hear the truth, only to be met with a negative from both clan heads.

Deciding to inquire about this revelation, Fugaku voiced out his thoughts. "Hokage-sama, why are you asking us this, the knowledge that Naruto knows the Katas of our styles is a bit.. Concerning… it doesn't affect us right now but why are you asking us if our clansmen were teaching Naruto?"

At this, Hiruzen elaborated his claim. "Fugaku the reason for this is that from what my ANBU tells me, Naruto moved through each Kata as if it was second nature despite being four years old. Now the only way to reach this level would be if someone was training him for it is impossible to know both of your styles as impossible as it sounds. To which leads me to believe that Naruto is being trained by someone." Hearing this both men nodded as this was the most likely explanation, However something clicked in both of their heads at the cause of this situation.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, how did this come up?" Hearing Hiashi's question, Fugaku looked to the Sandaime as he wanted to know too. Seeing the looks of both men, Hiruzen told them how this came up.

"A week ago when I visited Naruto, he managed to convince me to start teaching him the shinobi arts, however due to me being stuck in this office I can't actively teach Naruto so I gave him a few books to start and unlocked his chakra as well. Today when he started working on the books, he started doing the Katas for a basic taijutsu style that while doing it he was displaying signs of rejection that later turned into compliance when he started doing the _Gentle fist,_ the _Interceptor fist,_ and the yondaime hokage's _Hummingbird style_ katas _._ Due to this we are at this gathering." Hearing this both men smirked much to Hiruzen's confusion.

Before Hiruzen said anything Hiashi spoke first. "So that boy really is the Minato's son." After uttering this, the room became ice cold as potent killing intent filled the air to which originated from the Hokage. Feeling this, both men dropped their smirks and had sweat dripping down their heads.

Giving a glare to both the clan heads that froze them in place, the Sandaime spoke in a low bone chilling voice. " _ **How did you know that Hiashi, and you too Fugaku?**_ " Hearing this, both men looked at each other and contemplated the risks of what they were going to say.

With no other alternative, both men looked at the sandaime and Fugaku spoke for the both of them. "We knew Naruto was Minato's son for we knew that Kushina was pregnant with Minato's child, due to our wives closeness with Kushina. When we learned of this we spoke with Minato and he made us swear not to tell anyone of this on the threat of treason to which we agreed. However later on, when Naruto was still developing, Minato had night terrors of his son being in horrible danger where he contacted us and asked for our help to which we agreed. However, in the case of any opposition to this, we found the only way to help Minato was in the form of marriage where we found out that his child would be a son along with Hiashi's wife carrying a girl and my wife having twins where one of them would be a girl as well. With this we could help Naruto in the future with little to no opposition from any outside source, sadly that was not to be because of the Kyuubi. When we learned that Minato and Kushina died both me and Hiashi tried to adopt Naruto but as you remember, we were denied for fear of having an influence on him due to his jinchuuriki status." Seeing the recollection on the Hokage from the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack where both Fugaku and Hiashi had tried to take custody of Naruto, however with neither them or anybody in their clans being Naruto's godparents they were shot down immediately.

Deciding to continue the conversation, Hiashi decided to add his own two cents. "When we were rejected, we tried to make sure that Naruto lived a comfortable life when he left the orphanage by convincing our clans that he was as much a victim if not worse off than them to which they agreed to due to his jinchuuriki status. With the help of both of our clans we could fulfill our promise to Minato. Also the idea of Naruto learning our clan's taijutsu styles were discussed as well but now it looks like we will need to teach Naruto and calm any opposition from our clan from this as well, so this incident is of no consequence to us it is just incentive to continue on our promise to Minato."

Hearing this, Hiruzen had to concede as what both men said justified their knowledge of Naruto's ancestry, however something was bugging him. "Fugaku, Hiashi, if both of your daughters are going to marry Naruto how would that work because if we did the CRA(Clan restoration act) on Naruto we would have to reveal part of Naruto's heritage and the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan. Which we could do easily, however that would be problematic as we would have to reveal Naruto's full heritage to avoid any arguments and risk Iwa from learning of it and sending assassins."

With this both men were prepared to reveal their plan. "We already had a plan for this prepared Hokage-sama." Receiving the sandaime's attention, Hiashi continued. "To avoid this, we would have to be subtle and allow our daughters to fall in love with him on their own accord and if what I guess is true from how you're starting Naruto's training, he would no doubt accomplish this, and if not we will still help him by becoming allies with the clan that Naruto will create."

Hearing this, Hiruzen agreed as this would be a way to avert any complications, however one last thought popped up in Hiruzen's head. "Hiashi, Fugaku if you both know Naruto's parents then do you know who else knows as well." Seeing no reason to lie they responded to the sandaime's question.

"The only people that would know besides Naruto's godparents would be their students, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Hana Inuzuka,Yugao Uzuki, and probably Anko Mitarashi as well." Hearing the list of names, Hiruzen made a side note to talk to the four on whether they know the truth or not. With no other business to attend to, Hiruzen dismissed both men and proceeded to continue on the mountain of paperwork but not before ordering his ANBU to retrieve the 4 aforementioned people and to send word to Jiraiya on the developments of today and to look into the results of the leaves from Naruto's leaf balancing exercise.

 **(With Naruto/ Evening)**

As the sun was setting on the horizon, Naruto was laying on his bed in the orphanage exhausted from trying to master the content in the books from his jiji. As Naruto was lying down on the bed with the warm feeling approaching him, a single thought occurred to him. ' _If chakra comes from a part of our spirit, then couldn't we see how this is done._ '

With that thought in mind, Naruto focused on the chakra in his body and honed in on it. While honing in, the warm feeling he constantly feels was present inside of him, most notably coming from his stomach. Focusing on that area, Naruto felt a pulling sensation that eventually led to darkness.

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto awoke in a sewer much to his confusion, and felt water throughout his body. Focusing on the situation at hand, Naruto found a passageway that had his walls covered with blue, red, orange, black, and violet pipes on the walls. Traversing deeper into the sewer, Naruto felt the warm feeling growing stronger with each step.

When Naruto came to a large clearing that held a massive object in the middle. It was a slight tan color with a crustacean like shell on top of the large thing. Seeing as the object was staying still, Naruto walked ahead to only stop in mid step as the object moved and soon a 'head' was present for all to see. All Naruto saw was the supposed eye that was completely red with concentric circles centering on a black dot with 9 tomoe present on the circles.

 **Please Review and Favorite**


End file.
